Talk:Healing Fountain
Can we have proof that weakness does not work? i.e. someone get attacked by the same type of monster once with the monster standing in the fountain and once without. Actually, not once but several attacks, so we can see if on average the monster is doing less damage or not. --Karlos 01:18, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :It definitely doesn't inflict the weakness condition on them. Other than that we don't know that it means weakened offensively. It could mean it weakends their defense. --Wil 01:25, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::ANet is (as far as I know) consistent in capitalizing conditions. It might be interesting to check the translation of that message in other languages to see if the same word is used there as for the condition. --Fyren 01:49, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :::If you need proof just look for the gray arrow pointing down (sign of condition on a creature). Artemis Faul 19:02, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::::I haven't ever done real testing on this, because I always assumed that the fountains worked...I didn't know they were "broken". My empirical experience says this has the same effect as Stormcaller, ie. reducing the max health of any affected Undead. So it's basically a Deep Wound AoE. In the mission D'Alessio Seaboard, undead will attack in waves and it's easy to attack some inside the area of effect and some outside...and it seems that undead within the fountain's area fall much quicker. It does NOT inflict Weakness, else there would be a grey V on the health bar; and Grasping Ghouls deal the same damage.Entropy 06:15, 3 December 2006 (CST) im about 90%sure that you take less damage while in the fountain. they defiantly do not suffer from weakness, but it probably gives you additional armor to undead or something like that.--Coloneh RIP 23:27, 12 January 2007 (CST) erm, should we make the separation between weakened foes and foes suffering from 'weakness'? I wouldn't mind passing it off as that, because it doesn't seem necessary for Anet to change a skill due to its use of language :S (Terra Xin 08:53, 16 March 2007 (CDT)) this may seem like a stupid question, but where is this effect in game? i mean i know its in Regent Valley (pre searing) by the melandru statue, and i'm pretty sure it is in the fountain in that mission with Dorian and the undead assault, but shouldnt this be on the page? [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 13:45, 15 May 2007 (CDT) The minions have a standard health degeneration of 10 right, which increases by the time. But when you are standing in the fountain, they really get +3 REgeneration, not less degeneration. So the whole degeneration is ignored. 15:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Wrong. Minions start out without degen and slowly gain degen over time. The -10 degen you speak of if the practically max degen (theoretically, they have more, but this is only seen if you cast regen skills on them).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir''']] 16:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC)